


"I know this might sound silly, but... can I stay with you?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"I know this might sound silly, but... can I stay with you?"

I woke up in a cold sweat, sighing in relief nonetheless when I realized it was just a dream. A terrible bad dream, a horrible nightmare, but still just a dream. 

Feeling shaky and restless, I woke up and exited my room. However, I stopped at the door when I realized I didn’t really know what I wanted. Surelly, I needed some comfort and I had three options since it was four of us in the bunker. 

Sam would make a big deal out of it when in reality I just needed to forget about it and move on, not talk about it in detail and analyze my bad dream and the reason behind it. Dean wouldn’t pay too much attention to it and easily dismiss it, asking me to go the hell back to sleep or something. But Jack… he was perfect. He would worry but not freak out, comfort me but not overwhelm me. 

Determined about my decision, I headed for Jack’s room. It was kind of late at night, but I wondered if he was awake, I knew he spent a lot of time on the computer and he might be watching a nerdy movie or something. 

I knocked on the door, sleepily rubbing my eyes as I awaited a response. 

“Yes?” Came his soft voice from the other side. 

I carefully opened the door to reveal a very sleepy Jack. He had headphones on, and I smiled when I realized he was in fact watching a movie. But he was getting super sleepy and probably stayed awake to finish it. 

“Um… hi, Jack” I awkwardly said, feeling stupid all of a sudden. 

I had a terrible nightmare, and just thinking about it gave me goosebumps in the worst way possible. But maybe I was exaggerating a little, and I didn’t want to bother him or distract him from his movie.

“What’s wrong?” Jack immediately noticed my restlessness, and he frowned slightly at the sight of me. 

“I… I had a nightmare” I muttered, only making his concerned frown to increase. 

“Oh…” He awkwardly replied back, and I knew he definitely had nightmares himself. “Are you okay?”

“Well, yeah, I guess, but…” I sighed in resignation. “I know this is gonna sound silly, but… can I stay with you?” 

Jack’s worried frown softly turned into an endearing expression, composed by a sweet smile as he bashfully looked away. 

“S-Sure” He mumbled as he slowly looked back at me. 

“I mean, I don’t wanna bother, I noticed you were watching a movie, but…” I rolled my eyes in embarrassment. “I just need some company after, you know…” 

“No, no, it’s okay” He smiled at me and quickly closed his laptop. “I was going to sleep soon anyway” 

Jack carefully put the laptop on the ground and scooted to leave room for me in his bed. I lied down next to him and didn’t think twice to snuggle closer to him, already feeling better with the comforting feeling of his calm presence next to me and the soothing closeness. 

He hesitated a little, but then he went with the flow and lied down with me. As I was facing him, I nuzzled my nose in his chest hoping he wouldn’t mind. This kind of interactions and intimate affection was rare in us since all we had were friendly gestures like a hand on the shoulder, but the change felt right. 

“Thanks” I said, unable to repress a tired yawn. 

“No problem” Jack replied, even more sleepy than before. 

My heart began racing in surprise when he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and saw he had closed his eyes. I wondered if he was even aware of how close we were of he was already half aslept. 

I smiled to myself, thinking how adorable and sweet he looked. And especially how he was giving in to exhaustion and gladly cuddling with me.

His arms around me brought me a great comfort, almost like they were actual wings protecting me. I didn’t know if that feeling was literally just his wings or not, but even if it weren’t, it was enough for me. I felt much better, and I fell asleep to the sound of his serene breathing next to me.


End file.
